


little orlesian pastries

by JRMax



Series: Aeducan/Loghain Drabbles [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Morning Kisses, Post-Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRMax/pseuds/JRMax
Summary: Loghain knows he doesn't deserve the Hero of Ferelden as a friend, much less anything else. Looking in the mirror shows him more than the usual reasons why. (And she, naturally, chooses to ignore him.)
Relationships: Female Aeducan/Loghain Mac Tir
Series: Aeducan/Loghain Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198103
Kudos: 10





	little orlesian pastries

“I think Orlais has made me soft.”

“Soft?” There was a familiar teasing to her tone. “That’s not a word  _ I’d  _ use to describe you.”  
  
Smug, too, and Maker had he missed it. 

Loghain didn’t have to look over his shoulder to see her; the mirror reflected the image perfectly. A red-headed dwarf draped lazily across the pillows, blankets doing fuck all to hide her pale skin and the perfect curves of her body. She stretched, back arching, arms reaching out behind her. It was almost too tempting to resist. 

Firav Aeducan was _gorgeous._ Anyone with eyes could see that. Even at Ostagar he couldn’t well deny there was something striking about her, dwarf or no. It was only later he realized the beauty was more than skin-deep. It was a shield, a security, a pride. The first time he slept with her he’d confessed to finding her beautiful, and of course her only response was to grin like the little vixen she was and say  _ I know.  _

He turned to the side, straightened. Looks weren’t everything though, no. He found Firav beautiful, but even that was nothing compared to her heart, her will. The natural goodness that she tried to suppress as much as he tried to conjure it. (She was getting better at embracing it now, however, and he hoped he was, too.)

She was also young. 

Usually it didn't bother him. No Warden would ever live as long a life as they could, and Firav herself had explained that what time she did have was hers to spend. Against every bit of common sense she had, she’d said she wanted to spend it with  _ him.  _ Loghain. The Traitor Teyrn. A failed regent who nearly destroyed the home he loved.

None of it made sense when he thought about it, and as he tried to suck his belly in, he still didn’t think it was fair. 

“You know, if you didn’t eat twenty pastries every night, you probably wouldn’t have to worry about that.” Firav’s arms wound around his waist as she approached, cheek pressing against his torso. She’d dressed herself in his shirt, one long enough it damn near covered her toes. Instinctively Loghain brought a hand through her hair. 

There was a splash of silver there. He hadn’t noticed it before.

Young, he thought, but not that young.

“I do  _ not _ eat twenty pastries a night,” he protested. 

Firav hummed, lips curling up in a smile. “You do. I counted.”

“Well, by  _ my  _ count my current record is thirteen,” Loghain countered. “I think I would know my own eating habits. Besides, those Orlesian cakes are  _ small.  _ They alone can’t be the cause of-” he paused, indicating at his belly “ - _ this.” _

“Uh-huh.” Her hands removed themselves from his waist to brush up against his stomach, feeling the hair and the curve that had formed over recent years. Maker’s damned Warden appetite. And Orlesians and their damned little cakes.

He shivered at the feeling of her fingers as they moved down, feather-light, his muscles tensing under their deft inspection. He couldn’t complain. Still, he softly reminded her, “You deserve better.”

“We talked about this,” Firav said, eyes glancing up before they returned to watching her own hands as they moved in circles. “You don’t get to decide what  _ I  _ deserve.”

He knew what she meant. It was her choice that brought her to Orlais, to _him_. If he was a lesser man, a punishment, a wall to get over, she accepted that, and still dared to kiss him goodnight.    
  
Loghain deflated. “I know, darling.”

She always blushed when he called her that. It was new. Exciting. A mark of the love they’d spent almost half a decade dancing around and ignoring. She hummed again, and her hands moved to his sides, arms curling around him as she pressed closer. “Besides,” she said. She kissed him, lips pressing into his belly just above the navel. “I like my men with a bit of softness to them.”

Another kiss. And another, slowly trailing down his stomach. His hand returned to her hair, clutching. He breathed deeply, in and out. When she was just above the waistband of his pants he asked, “Planning to go any lower?”

Loghain felt more than saw the smile, and she nuzzled against his belly, fingers toying with the drawstring of his trousers. “I was actually planning on going back up.”

Loghain grinned. His hand slipped from her hair to hold her jaw, and he angled her head back as far as it could so he could bend down and kiss her properly. Her own hands reached for his pecs, and the kiss broke just long enough for him to hoist her up and hold her against him. “You’re an evil little woman...”

Another kiss, her arms wrapped tight around his neck as he groaned. “And you,” she said as she pulled away. “Need to get ready.”

Right. Wardens. Work.

There was no hiding the disappointment, but she had a point. He gave her a final kiss. (And one more after that, because she was addicting and she knew it.) “Fine.”

Loghain set her down, grinning, and she gave him one last squeeze. Another peck to the belly, as reassurance. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, pretty lady.” And he did. He really did. 

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned to a friend that I think Loghain develops a bit more of a dad bod after becoming a Warden. His metabolism isn't what it used to be and the Warden appetite demands a lot, after all.
> 
> That gave me the idea of Fir givin his belly some "you're not fat, just soft" kisses and this came out feuwhefwefw
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
